Bring it
by what. a mongoose
Summary: It's almost christmas and Hermione is feeling lonely, a particular twin is there and he makes a promise that Hermione just has to hold him to. AU and some characters slightly OOC
1. You'll pay

A/N Hey there! so here, finally is my first story, I hope you enjoy.

so that i dont have to do this continuoisly this counts for every chapter, i do not own Harry Potter, it is all the stuffs of J.K Rowling, i just like to imagine it has something to do with me

* * *

Hermione was bored.

That much she knew, but she didn't know why. She had all her friends around her, who usually had her with a smile on her face permanently. No it wasn't because she was alone, well not in the sense that you're thinking.

She realised with a sudden jolt of pain that she had no-one to love, she was twenty three years old and the only real boyfriend she had, had, barring Krum, was Ronald. Ronald was a sweet gut but after months of going out Hermione realised that she just didn't see him as a boyfriend, more as a very close friend. His reaction to this revelation was one of the most saddening moments of her life.

_FLASH BACK_

"_I thought we were fine Hermione, I love you so much why won't you see that" Ron Sobbed._

"_I can't keep pretending Ronald, it would be no good for the both of us, I love you but not in the way you want me to" Ron's choked out words had really gotten to Hermione who was now also sobbing._

"_I know I can't force you to come back to me but you have hurt me so much"._

"_Don't do this to me Ronald, I don't like this either"._

_And with these words Ron walked out of the room, leaving Hermione with feelings of guilt but also a huge amount of relief that she had gotten things over with._

_END FLASH BACK_

Hermione sighed as she remembered the event feeling glad that, although Ron had been hurt, he had soon gotten over it and became friends with her once again.

Hermione had grown up since her school days; she was making a reasonable living working as a healer at saint Mungos and lived on her own in a nice little flat that just suited her. Books were strewn everywhere but in a neat way that only Hermione could acquire.

Her looks had also changed as well with her once massively frizzy hair calming down, to become wavy and manageable, and her body maturing with its age; she had grown to become an attractive woman. Despite this though her hectic schedule of work and spending adequate amount of time with her friends left her with little other time to go out with any suitors who may happen along her way.

During the pondering of her quite miserable love life Hermione soon realised that she had promised the Weasley family that she would come to dinner that night, bringing along with her their Christmas presents (being that it would be Christmas in a few days). She rushed to get ready putting on some form fitting jeans, a warm but stylish top and some boots, there was ice everywhere and she didn't want to be slipping over like she regularly tended to. Grabbing the presents she grabbed her wand and apparated to the burrow.

--X—

When Hermione had arrived at the Burrow she was bowled over by the sudden attack on her of the Weasley family. Mrs Weasley had swooped her up in to a large hug whilst Ginny had whipped the presents away from her before she could even utter a word and George, who was weirdly missing a twin, had run up to her like a mad man and quickly started to blabber to her about silly things like.

"Is your hair starting to frizz again?"

"Wanna be a test subject for our latest product, guaranteed to have no lasting after affects"

"What's your favourite animal? You can tell a lot about people just from knowing this simple fact"

When Hermione finally escaped Mrs Weasley's clutches saying a quick thank you for inviting her, Hermione quickly turned around to George saying.

"Yes my hair is frizzier, it's Christmas and that is what happens. No I will not test any of your products EVER stop asking me this is the only answer you will _ever_ get. And cats … now GINNY!!! COME HERE WITH THOSE PRESENTS OR NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU!!"

And with that she left the room chasing after Ginny. Leaving George with a slightly glazed look in his eyes and a faint smile on his face

--X—

Mrs Weasley's dinner was, as always, delicious. Hermione found it hard to fit in everything that was put in front of her and she was slightly frightened of the prospect of what would happen when she visited for Christmas day.

George had insisted on sitting next to her like he always did, this continuously confused Hermione because she had never been very close to him. This being said she did not mind it at all, she found him thoroughly entertaining and he was handsome enough for her to occasionally stare at him starry eyed. There was nothing wrong with that was there?

She was now sitting in the Weasley's living room, in front of the fire, reading a book. She was on her own because the Weasley boys and Ginny had wanted a snowball fight; Hermione had refused and walked away laughing under her a breath at the antics of her supposed adult friends. Hermione didn't mind at all because it was rare for her to get the time to just sit on her own and think or read.

Her solitude was not to be kept for long though because soon after she had gotten to the third chapter of her book she was disrupted by George bursting through the door, he smiled at her and proceeded to stand in front of the fire, with his back to her warming his hands with the fire.

While George had his back to her Hermione took the time to quickly look him over, his was definitely very good looking and she had taken a liking to him recently but felt that this liking wouldn't really translate to anything.

"What? Have I got something on my face?"

Uh oh, Hermione had been so caught up thinking about George that she had not noticed him turn around and look at her with a bemused smile.

"Oh, no sorry, just daydreaming, it's too comfy and warm in here I think my brain is turning into mush" Hermione garbled, wishing that she wasn't so tired, it was seriously turning her into a softy, she shouldn't be staring at George like that, he is Ron's brother.

George laughed and proceeded to sit next to her lifting her feet up, which were draped over the whole of the couch, and then followed on to put them back down, resting them on his lap.

"So, got anything interesting planned for the holidays, other than reading copious amounts of books and spending time with me and my family"

"well" Hermione blushed, George had gotten her plans for the Christmas holidays exactly right and the fact that Hermione had no other plans at all just served to fuel this embarrassment "Erm, I will probably go see my parents on boxing day".

Both Hermione and George broke out into laughter over the sheer apparent boringness of Hermione's plans.

"Well then" George grinned "I'm gunna have to make it my obligation to make this holiday as little boring as possible, what do you say to that?"

Hermione couldn't help but secretly smile over this comment, she certainly wouldn't mind spending most of her Christmas holidays with George, and she knew that the days wouldn't lack laughs.

"I suppose I'm going to have to keep you to that Mr. Weasley, it sounds like a big task you're taking on there, I wouldn't want to be left with it"

"But my dear Hermione it is my pleasure"

Hermione started to laugh, he really did not realise what he had let himself in for.

"What? Why are you laughing?" George spoke, his mouth curling into a smile "Am I that funny?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that you do not realise what you have just let yourself in for" giggled Hermione.

"Oh so you don't think I'm funny, fine you're not very smart, ha see how you like it"

George's comment brought Hermione to a new wave of laughter, George's very haughty response was hilarious and Hermione just couldn't help it.

"Hey, stop laughing, it's not funny, I don't even know what you're laughing at".

George's mystified look only served to make things funnier for Hermione but she was able to rein herself in and within seconds had stopped herself with the majority of the laughing and only occasionally went into tiny fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry George" Hermione eventually said "you really are quite funny".

George smiled at this and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him, it was infectious. They were both silent for a moment, smiling at each other, and in just as quick a time as it took for this moment to occur the silence was interrupted by the loud shouting of Ron and Fred and their immediate arrival into the living room.

"George, George, why where you out so long? You only said you were going to warm your hands up, hey Hermione".

Hermione's and Georges gazes quickly snapped away from each other and focused on the two brothers. She felt a slight annoyance at the interruption but quickly chastised herself for this thought; she had no right to feel this way.

"Well my dear brothers. I came in here to do as you just explained and happened upon lovely miss Hermione, we got to chatting and I totally forgot about the game" a mischievous smile was now on his face. "And you'll never guess what, she agreed to come out and play".

Hermione immediately opened her mouth to argue against this but was soon stopped by both Ron and Fred, both had started whooping and immediately lunged forward and picked her up by her arms, dragging her out of the living room.

Hermione looked back at George in the living room still sitting on the couch with his mischievous smile and twinkling smile and mouthed to him "you'll pay for this".

George just winked, smiled even more and mouthed back "bring it".

* * *

A/N so what do you think, review please, i'd really like to know.

Caio


	2. Found Hermione's humour

A/N: Second chapter up guys, I hope you enjoy it

* * *

_Previously_

_Hermione looked back at George in the living room still sitting on the couch with his mischievous smile and twinkling smile and mouthed to him "you'll pay for this"._

_George just winked, smiled even more and mouthed back "bring it"._

_--X—_

Hermione was going to make that George Weasley pay even if it killed her. She was so annoyed, not only had she been dragged outside to the snowball fight but had then been hit by a copious amount of snowballs, all in her face. Her hair, which was usually manageable when not wet, had dried to become a big fluff ball and her face was now sore from the impact of the many snowballs hitting her.

She had managed to escape after a few minutes, not without getting caught on her back and leg by the odd snowball that came her way, and was now sitting in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley (ha no one would dare try to drag Hermione out with her in the room) drinking a welcome warm mug of tea.

Mrs Weasley was ranting to Hermione about her children's behaviour but Hermione was not listening, her concentration had wandered and she was now playing over her short meeting with George in her head. She did not want to admit it but she had really enjoyed those few minutes and wished she could have more of them with him. _'But not before I get him back for what he did to me' _she thought to herself.

Oh yes Hermione still remembered, even though her thoughts of him had slightly distracted him for a while, she was still annoyed at him, she needed a plan.

Hermione had sat there pretending to listen to Molly, whilst trying to think of a punishment suitable for George, for half an hour before she realised.

"There is absolutely no point, I have no imagination at all", Yes that half an hour of plotting and scheming had brought Hermione to the conclusion that if she where to pull a prank, or something of the similar nature, on George she would definitely need help. The best plan she could come up with was putting a profuse amount of chilli powder into his food. Although this in fact would probably be pretty hilarious, Hermione knew that it was a pretty feeble prank and someone like George would be able to just shrug it off in good humour.

"Pardon darling I didn't hear a word you just said" Molly said to Hermione in a confused tone.

"Oh" Damn she had just spoken out loud, interrupting Molly's dialogue, bringing attention upon herself "I was just saying … err … I need to … I need to go get a … a jumper because I'm really cold?" Oh great Hermione, way to sound sure of yourself, how can you answer a question and then sound like you are asking a question in return. Stupid, stupid, stu …

"Oh okay dear, I'm sure you can borrow one from Ginny"

Hermione quickly nodded and practically raced out of the room, Mrs Weasley's face had been a picture of puzzlement as Hermione had left, which only served to make Hermione giggle.

Resigning herself to keep to what she had said Hermione began to trudge up stairs in search of a jumper. She still was smiling as she went upstairs but the smile was soon wiped off her face as she ploughed into someone and then immediately lost her balance and started to fall.

This someone just happened to be Mr. George Weasley himself, who quickly reached out to catch Hermione before she fell down the stairs and seriously hurt herself.

Hermione, being disorientated, didn't realise that in fact she wasn't going to die and was actually being held by George until he laughed and said.

"Well, Hermione I know I always say women fall at my feet but I didn't mean literally, I don't mind if though".

Hermione looked up to George with a scowl on her face.

"Well maybe if you looked where you were going rather than charging down the stairs this wouldn't have happened at all".

"What? And miss holding you in my arms like this, I don't think so".

Hermione blushed and realised George was still holding on to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands clutching onto his biceps (hey she was falling; she only did it to save herself). She quickly released him but he did not want to still do the same to her.

Just then Hermione thought of a plan that could get back at him. Hermione was not stupid and she knew that George had been flirting with her for the past few days, although Hermione had ashamedly reciprocated these actions, and knew that he at least liked her.

"Well" Hermione tried "I'm not exactly complaining, you did save me and I do appreciate that" Hermione lowered her lashes and looked at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner "I suppose I should thank you for what you have done"

Once Hermione had said those words she knew that she had gotten him, he had a startled yet affectionate look on his face; Hermione took this to her advantage.

"I wonder how I could ever do that though, it was so amazing of you".

"Well I could think of a few things" George replied back mischievously.

"Oh I know just how I can thank you, close your eyes" Hermione purred, hoping that it didn't sound like she had a cold or something.

George eagerly complied snapping his eyes shut with a smile and subconsciously leaned his head towards her.

SMACK

George's hands quickly let go of Hermione moving to his face. And with this Hermione leaped out of his grasp running up the stairs as fast as she could, laughing, and shouted back at him.

"Payback is a bitch Georgie boy"

"I cannot believe you just slapped me" George shouted back at her leaping up the stairs as fast as he could. But he was too slow; Hermione had already gotten to Ginny's room and locked the door behind her.

Banging at the door George accused. "Hermione, you slapped me".

"Yes George I did" came back Hermione's muffled reply "I told you, you would pay for what you did".

George's banging ceased and he smiled "okay, okay, you got me, whatever, but you should note you are on thin ice young lady".

With that George turned around and started walking down the stairs, with a smile on his face, to the jingling laughter of Hermione.

--X--

When George reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen his mother enquired into the noise he and Hermione where making.

George simply replied back "I think I have finally found Hermione's sense of Humour" and with a wry smile on his face he left the room to join his siblings in the remainder of the snowball fight.

* * *

A/N:So, what do you think. I'd really apreciate any review or input

Caio


	3. It's a surprise remember

A/N Hey here is the next dtory i hope you like it.

I just want to say a big thank you to the three who reviewed. It really made my day when i read your reviews, any who here is the chapter.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_George simply replied back "I think I have finally found Hermione's sense of Humour" and with a wry smile on his face he left the room to join his siblings in the remainder of the snowball fight._

_--X—_

Hermione awoke with a groan; she looked at her clock and read 8:15 am, WHAT!! She had been aiming to sleep in until at least 11, and then she remembered why she had woken up so prematurely.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" George shouted from outside her door.

Hermione immediately sat up with a shocked expression on her face.

"George! What are you doing here and how did you get into my apartment?" Hermione said, getting up from her bed and hurried to put on the first clothes she could lay her hands on, which just so happened to be some shorts and a precariously low cut top.

"Ah, I have my ways Hermione … are you gunna come out or am I going to have to come in and force you out".

Hermione frantically looked round her incredibly messy room and shouted. "No, no it's alright I will be out in a minute just let me …"

Finally Hermione deemed herself to be presentable and quickly slipped out of her room.

"I can not believe that you broke into my flat and woke me up so early George, I wanted to sleep in". Hermione's speech sounded increasingly whineier as she spoke, but Hermione was too annoyed to care at the moment. "When you said that you'd be seeing me soon I didn't think that you meant 10 hours later and in my flat".

"Yeh well" George replied back nonchalantly "That's the point isn't it? Surprising a person is a load of fun, plus if we are going to do what I have planned for today then you needed to get up early anyway".

After Hermione scoffed at George's statement he then proceeded to scan her up and down, causing Hermione to blush and finally realise what she was wearing.

"Oh and you and you may want to wear something slightly warmer today, I don't know if you've realised but it is winter you, not that I mind or anything".

Hermione once again blushed at what George said and replied back "Can I not have breakfast first, I'm quite hungry". As if to prove a point Hermione's stomach then proceeded to make a large gurgling noise which made George snigger.

"Fine, fine, have some breakfast but don't take too long".

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist, anyway where are we going today"

He smiled mischievously "Don't you remember what I told you earlier Miss Granger, surprising people is fun, and that is the name of the game that we are playing".

Hermione laughed at his reply and resigned herself to making fried egg and toast for breakfast. While she was doing this she noticed George staring at her, it was slightly unnerving but at the same time flattering, she hadn't had anyone look at her like that for a while.

Hermione decided not to say anything to George about his staring but felt self conscious about everything that she did. She was starting to like George, at least that had to be the reason for all of the emotions that where going through her just from him staring at her. She couldn't do anything about it though, he was most probably just flirting with her for the sake of it, plus **he was Ron's brother, her best friend's brother **wouldn't it be slightly weird on more than one occasion.

Sighing dejectedly Hermione plated her food and sat at her table, which George then proceeded to do the same. They where now sitting opposite each other and Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable, sure she had sat with George before but never when there was no one else in the same living quarters. To combat the un-comfortableness Hermione quickly started on her food remembering that in fact she was very hungry.

"So" George started "having fun yet?"

Hermione looked at him bemused; she had a mouthful of food and resisted talking. When she had finally finished the mouthful she replied back.

"Erm, we haven't actually done anything yet, eating isn't exactly the most exciting thing on the planet"

Hermione's sarcastic tone made George smile and so he replied back equally as sarcastic.

"Yeh well you where being boring, I was just trying to liven the mood by saying something".

Hermione rolled her eyes and just continued to eat her food while George went back to staring at her again. Okay now this was starting to get just a little bit weird.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"**What?**"

"I don't get it"

"Why do you keep staring at me? It's unnerving"

"Oh" Now it was his turn to start blushing. Wait George Weasley was blushing!?! Hermione never thought she'd see the day that **she **would make George Weasley blush. "I dunno you look pretty".

Great now Hermione was blushing all over again, she didn't know what to say in a reply to that. If she said thank you would that make herself sound vain? If she said okay would it make her sound weird?

Finally Hermione managed to stutter out "T… t ... thanks, I think"

"You're welcome" he replied back quickly, noticing her now empty plate he then told her to go get ready and to "wrap up warm".

Hermione didn't like the sound of that, it suggested that she would be outside for longer than was wanted for her, pushing this fear to the back of her head Hermione quickly got changed into something **much** more warm and met George at the door.

"Okay then" Hermione said, "Can I finally know where we are going then?"

"Nope" George replied "It's a surprise remember".

And with that George quickly opened the door and ushered Hermione out of it leading her down the hall.

"What?!?" Hermione said alarmed "we are actually walking there? No apparition?"

George didn't reply he just laughed and carried on walking.

* * *

A/N Sooooooo, what do you think? it would be great if you could review.

LoveXXX


	4. Hot Chocolate

A/N hey!! here's the next chapter for this story, but first i want to thank LilyA-Lupin for the lovely review.

Enjoy

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_And with that George quickly opened the door and ushered Hermione out of it leading her down the hall._

"_What?!?" Hermione said alarmed "we are actually walking there? No apparition?"_

_George didn't reply he just laughed and carried on walking. _

--X—

"Ice skating? You drag me out to go ice skating?" Hermione said critically "of all the places we could have gone you take me, the least co-ordinated person in the world, ice skating, when it's an open rink with plenty of other people to trip over and its freezing cold. Have you lost your mind?"

George laughed at this and replied back "Yes Hermione I took you ice skating, firstly because doing something that you are not good at is fun, secondly because … well, I've never been ice skating before and it looks really, really fun" He looked at her hopefully and Hermione just couldn't resist those pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright, why not, it's not like I've got anything better to do"

George grinned but said back to her in a scandalised tone. "Hermione you wound me, am I that much of a chore"

Hermione would have felt guilty for her previous statement, that is, if George had not had a huge childish grin on his face.

"Oh come on, let's just get some skates and get this over with".

Without thinking Hermione grabbed George's hand and started leading him over the large booth to the side of the rink where you paid and got the skates. Hermione felt embarrassed when she realised what she had done but tried not to act too weird and do something like shaking of his hand as if he had rabies, that would not make her look sane at all.

--X—

when they finally got onto the ice, after spending 20 minutes lacing their skates because George insisted that they just **had** to do it the muggle way, and as soon as Hermione skate touched the ice she was flat onto her back immediately.

"Owww" she moaned still lying there on the ice "that hurt".

When Hermione had fallen George couldn't help but laugh, it was a pretty hilarious sight.

"Falling at my feet again Hermione, I didn't think you liked me that much".

"Oh shut up and just help me up" she snapped back at him "I'm getting cold"

George helped her up and soon enough she was on her feet again, although it should be said that she was clinging on to the side as if she where drowning woman and it was the only thing that would keep her afloat.

"I don't know what your problem is" George said flying past her on his skates "this skating malarkey is pretty fun".

"Show off" Hermione grumbled to her self. She tried to let go of the side but it didn't work.

"Geeeeoorrggee" Hermione whined "you're the one who dragged me out here; the least you could do is help me and stop showing off". Hermione hated to sound like that but she was starting to get slightly irritated at the fact that George could pick it up so easily.

George skated up to her and gently took her arm and said to her patronizingly "Come on then Hermione slowly does it, one step at a time".

With her free hand Hermione thwacked George around the back of his head. "Stop being so bloody condescending, I'm not a child". George laughed at this and said.

"Well, I'll stop talking condescendingly if you start enjoying yourself".

"This, I can tell, is going to be a very long day".

--X—

Hermione had been wrong, after she had first gotten over the annoyingness of falling over she finally took George's advice and just had fun, whenever she had fallen over (a lot of the time taking George down with her, which she wasn't complaining about because a lot of the time he fell on top of her) and George had started laughing his head of, she couldn't help but laugh along, it was too infectious not to.

After it had gotten to the point that Hermione and George's fingers had started to go numb they finally gave up and went to a near café to have hot chocolate.

"So" George said, sitting down opposite Hermione and plonking down two hot cups of hot chocolate which where laden with marshmallows, whipped cream, sprinkles and a flake. "Having fun yet?"

"Definitely" Hermione replied "Who knew getting so many bruises could be so much fun". Hermione stopped to take a sip of her drink, it was _**amazing**_, and the best she'd ever had.

George laughed at her reaction to the drink and then laughed even harder when he saw that she had managed to get whipped cream on her nose.

"Hermione, you kind of have something on your … oh let me get it". He reached forward and wiped the cream off. Hermione was shocked and just sat there for a few seconds staring at him. She quickly shook it off before she looked like a hormone crazed teenager and managed to spit out.

"Um thank you". Hermione chastised herself, _oh way to be cool Hermione, all you can say is 'Um thank you' … idiot_.

"No problem" George replied "But don't get too comfy because we have one more place to go before we have finished for the day".

Hermione groaned at this statement but didn't say anything further; she had, had a really good day so far and couldn't wait to see what George had in store next.

"So, George, is there any chance that if I where to ask you where we were going you would actually tell me?"

"Nope" he said, popping the P "But you are learning quickly Hermione".

Hermione sighed, smiling and resigned herself to just trusting George on this, it was actually nice not being in control of everything for once, and decided to just revel in his company and drink the amazing hot chocolate that was in front of her.

* * *

A/N Mmmm hot chocolate, I could do with one of them right now, any who I hope you enjoyed and please review if you can.

Ciao


	5. So can I go home now?

A/N here is my next chapter, it took me longer than usual but I was really busy yestarday. I want to thank CancerChic, HikariLauTonks, jessirose85 and Dramione-Fan 17

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_Hermione sighed, smiling and resigned herself to just trusting George on this, it was actually nice not being in control of everything for once, and decided to just revel in his company and drink the amazing hot chocolate that was in front of her._

--X—

"Right" George stated "We are here".

Hermione stopped surprised, she hadn't been paying attention to where they where going and when George said they where there she had not been ready for it.

"Santa's grotto" Hermione read from the sign in front of the building they where to go in to. They had arrived in front of a large superstore (in the muggle world) which had a small wooden cabin built outside the front, the cabin had a copious amount of fairy lights covering it and fake snow layered over any surface it could find and there was a small queue .

"George, are we not a _little bit_ too old for this sort of thing" Hermione said sceptically, she had not been to a place like this since she was thirteen, and even then she came very reluctantly.

"Of course we are not" George replied back scandalised "No one is ever too old to see Father Christmas, I haven't ever been able to do it this way either, when it's not a member of my family or a wizard one where everything actually looks realistic".

George had a point, a lot of the fun of seeing Father Christmas when you are older is how unrealistic everything is but in the magical world people where able to grow a beard in 10 seconds and put on a bulge that looked realistic and much more, to Hermione that just made the whole experience boring. But still that did not warrant as a reason for them to go visit a muggle Father Christmas.

"Okay, we'll go in if it means that much to you, I did promise myself that I would go where you wanted me to today and trust you. So I will go in and look like an idiot and then we can get out of here".

George laughed at this and started to push Hermione towards the queue, thankfully it wasn't very long and it probably wouldn't take them too long to get it over with.

So as to preoccupy herself while they where waiting Hermione Questioned George.

"So George, why have you chosen to only do muggle things today? Surely there are plenty of fun things to do in the wizarding world".

George smiled wryly and replied "Well, we are both fully immersed into the wizarding world, and I know you are muggle born, but I though it would be refreshing to do something slightly unusual for a change".

Hermione considered his reply and felt that she agreed, it had been a long time since she had done anything other than shopping in the muggle world.

"Okay that makes slight sense, which is unusual coming from you". Hermione laughed at her joke,

"Har, har Hermione, aren't we the little comedian recently" George joked back smiling. "It suits you" he said in a more serious tone "you should joke more often".

They just stood there smiling at each other, much like the previous day, until a little woman dressed in an elves costume shouted at them in a slightly peeved off voice.

"OY! Love birds you're up next".

Hermione blushed at the little elves statement but George just gave her a disparaging glare and turned to Hermione. He winked at her and then gently started leading her towards the incredibly fake Santa. He had on a beard which clearly had little elastic strings holding it on, painted on rosy cheeks and to finish of the look … he wasn't even fat.

Hermione laughed at this and went to sit down on the man's knee, it was highly uncomfortable and Hermione was scared that she would somehow ruin his leg by putting her weight on him, he did seem quite old.

"So young lady" Santa said in an amused tone "What do you want for Christmas?"

Hermione looked at George and tried not to laugh; she considered his question and answered "I think, for Christmas, I would like to have fun" she shot George a humorous glance and then looked back at the phoney.

"Well missy I don't think I have anything like that on me at the moment but if you take this" he handed her a large wrapped present "then I will see what I can do for Christmas".

Hermione smiled at him and thanked him, getting up she let George have his turn as he bounded towards them. When he sat down on the Santa's lap, who really was quite sweet, it really did look hilarious. George was 6 foot two and when he sat down on the Santa's knee he looked like a giant compared to the old man.

The Santa asked George the same question he had asked Hermione, his voice sounding more strained than when he had talked to her, and George replied back enthusiastically spouting off a load of muggle gadgets and trinkets.

When Santa gave George his present, which happened to be a quarter of the size of Hermione's, George looked childishly saddened, as if the size of the present was all that mattered.

When he reached Hermione he grumbled "…small present, Hermione's is much better humph".

Hermione laughed at George's reaction and asked him "do you want to open the presents now Georgie boy".

George laughed at the condescending way that Hermione said this to him and immediately lightened up.

"Now, Now Hermione you are not supposed to open your presents until Christmas day, you are not setting much of a good example for the children around you".

Hermione looked around and found that there where no children there at all "Ha, whatever, I'm not bothered, you're the child here". She poked him in the chest.

"Hey, that is not true … okay maybe it is but still, it's only fun if you open all of your presents in the morning _**on**_ Christmas, and what is the whole point of me taking you to places, to have _**fun!!**_"

"Yeh, yeh, I get it and I have had fun … so can I go home now?"

"Yes I suppose but don't think this is over yet, we still have three more days until Christmas and I plan on filling every one of them" he pointed at her.

Hermione nodded smiling and gave him a hug, George held on to her a few more seconds than she expected but Hermione didn't mind too much.

"Goodbye George, for today at least".

"Seeya Hermione, don't have too much fun without me"

Hermione laughed at this and waved farewell going to the nearest alleyway to apparate. With a final look at George Hermione turned and apparated back to her apartment and then sighing she flopped onto the nearest couch and threw her present under the Christmas tree.

* * *

A/N so what do you think, if you could review and give me any ideas of other things they can doto have fun it would be great. Any way I hope you liked it.


	6. cold shoulder

A/N I want to say a big thank you to those who revied and out me on to their story alerts, here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"_Seeya Hermione, don't have too much fun without me"_

_Hermione laughed at this and waved farewell going to the nearest alleyway to apparate. With a final look at George Hermione turned and apparated back to her apartment and then sighing she flopped onto the nearest couch and threw her present under the Christmas tree._

--X—

The next day Hermione made sure that she was awake by 8:00 am, she was not going to have George wake her up like that again, it had been slightly embarrassing.

Once Hermione had mad breakfast and had gotten herself ready she plopped herself down on a seat and turned the television on as a distraction. This however did not work and after half an hour of sitting there trying to watch a programme, which she couldn't even remember the name of, Hermione sighed and switched the Television off.

It was 10:00 am and George hadn't even so much as owled her a message, Hermione was slightly disappointed but reminded herself that George had never given her an exact time, he had just said soon.

Now Hermione was stuck with what she could do. What if George cam over just after she had left and so the whole outing had been ruined, or what if George had totally changed his mind and hadn't decided to tell her!?!?!? _Calm down Hermione, he probably just has other things to do, he wouldn't be that cruel_.

Hermione calmed herself and let out a sigh of exasperation, even if he wasn't abandoning her Hermione was still bored. She had no idea what to do with herself and each minute that went by brought on a new wave of excitement which then made her feel more and more anxiousness.

--X—

It was now 1:08 pm and Hermione still had not heard anything from George, she had eaten lunch and was now starting to get irritated. _He could have at least told me whether he would be round in the morning, afternoon or evening so I don't have to sit around the flat wondering._

Hermione had been so bored she had even cleared up her living room which usually had mountains of books in it but was now devoid of them and all those books where sorted in alphabetical order on many different bookshelves throughout the flat.

It took all of Hermione's strength not to fetch an owl and send a very angry letter to George, sure he was cute but not cute enough to be able to calm her down from this … maybe … okay he probably could but that is not the point … wait! What was the point?

Whatever, Hermione just knew that if he did not come soon she would likely go loopy; too much cleaning is not good for you, especially if you are Hermione.

--X—

Arrgggghh!!! Okay it was now 3:36 pm and Hermione was almost at the state of pulling her hair out, this boy was driving her …

"Hey Hermione, you ready?"

Hermione sat up abruptly (she was lying on her bed fuming) and walked out of her room where she came face to face with George.

"You could have at least told me when you would be coming, I've been waiting all day just in case you where to arrive here just when I had left you idiot" Hermione seethed, she gave him a glare and turned around to get her coat and boots.

Hermione could hear George trying to stifle laughter behind her so she turned around to him and gave him a very evil glare; this just made him laugh harder so Hermione just decided to ignore him.

By the time Hermione was stood by the door George had finished laughing, he attempted to talk to her but Hermione just left the flat stopping him before he could say more than a word and giving him the cold shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long but she was going to give it her best try.

* * *

A/N Okay so I know that his chapter is slightlyshorter than what I usually do and i'm sorry but I am pretty busy at the moment, I have my A level mock exams this week and yesterday I got the cervical cancer vaccination and my arm is killing me at the moment. I also know that this chapter is more of a filler but don't worry I will get back to normal again, it would be a great help if you could review and perhaps give me a few ideas as to what I can have Hermione and George do because i'm starting to run low on ideas, I would be forever grateful and you'd be a large help.

Any who, Ciao


	7. Very Interesting

A/N HEY!! It took me a couple of days but I have got the next chapter up, I want to thank both christy86 and HikariLauTonks for their great reviews, especially HikariLauTonks. Any way here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_By the time Hermione was stood by the door George had finished laughing, he attempted to talk to her but Hermione just left the flat stopping him before he could say more than a word and giving him the cold shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long but she was going to give it her best try._

--X—

"Come on Hermione I'm sorry okay, you can't ignore me forever … plus you don't know where we are going and I'm not telling you until you speak".

_Damn_, Hermione thought he had her there, _and I thought I could have lasted longer._

With a sigh Hermione turned round and said. "Okay I give up, I'll speak to you but only because I have to. Now tell me where we are going".

George smiled and linked his and her arms, "Well Hermione I don't know whether I should be telling you, what with surprises and all that, but I suppose you deserve to know, we are going … to a pantomime!!!!"

Hermione stopped in her track and looked at George and asked in a shocked voice. "A pantomime, I didn't' think they had them in the wizarding world, how do you know about them?"

"I'm not totally oblivious to everything outside the wizarding world, plus you know my father, he talks about muggle stuff all the time and this pantomime thing sounds like fun" George replied back "We are going to watch a production of erm … what's it call Cindy..Fella?"

Hermione laughed at this and said "Cinderella … but … yet again don't you think we are a bit too old for that, they are fun and all with the 'he's behind you' malarkey but still". Hermione looked at George with trepidation.

"Oh come on Hermione live a little, it's just some mindless fun". Hermione was going to argue further but when she saw the look of pure excitement on George's face she didn't have the heart to.

Hermione just nodded and said "lead the way then pantomime horse".

George looked at her weirdly and she laughed and nudged him. He got the message and started dragging her through a load of streets to a small theatre. When Hermione and George got into the theatre Hermione looked round in wonder, the place looked like an old fashioned theatre with old posters on the walls and old fashioned interior.

When George paid for their tickets he dragged Hermione towards the concessions stand and bought them both a large, and I mean large, bucket of popcorn and other refreshments. Hermione found it very endearing how much he was having fun doing this and how excited he was for the show, it was so cute.

Once they had seated themselves in the theatre seats (right at the front!! Hermione warned George that this might not be the best idea but he would not listen) Hermione decided to relax and to try and enjoy the show, she couldn't help but be happy with George bouncing in his chair next to her like an excited child.

--X—

Hermione was having so much fun, as soon as the pantomime had started George was enthralled and Hermione had to admit they where quite funny, George was even getting most of the jokes.

It was half time break and George was going to get them some ice cream tubs, he was being so nice to her even though she had a go at him earlier and Hermione was embarrassed o admit that she was actually starting to really like him, but after Christmas which was the day after tomorrow Hermione didn't expect that she would see him much. This made her sad.

When George had gotten back from the ice cream vendor and had handed Hermione her ice cream tub he asked her.

"So, you having fun then? And don't lie cos I saw you laughing your head off just ten minutes ago" he gave her a pointed glare.

Hermione laughed at the severity in his voice and replied back. "Actually I am having LOADS of fun, this was such a great idea, and I haven't been to one of these in ages".

George smiled at this and started eating his ice cream, which Hermione realised was a good idea and did the same. They where eating in silence which was not at all awkward, this surprised Hermione because usually when she was with someone and they where both quiet she felt incredibly awkward and took it as a bad sign, but this was just perfect.

George kept looking at Hermione smiling and Hermione couldn't help but do the same, George looked as if he was about to say something but before he had the chance to the overhead speakers blared with music and the announcer said, well more like shouted, that the show was starting again. At this George jumped in his seat and yet out a little yelp, he was still not totally used to all things muggle.

And so the lights dimmed on a laughing Hermione and an embarrassed George for the second half of the pantomime.

--X—

The Pantomime had finished and both George and Hermione had left the theatre laughing like a couple of maniacs with their arms linked.

"… and that bit where he kicked the … and then he fell and…" George couldn't form a coherent sentence which just made Hermione laugh even harder. They where both being quite immature but neither of them really cared.

It was gone dark, being December and all it went dark by 4:30 and it was now 6:03, but neither of them really noticed they just carried on walking, well stumbling (you'd think they where drunk), in the general direction of Hermione's flat. Not being bothered remotely by the strange stares that they got from passers by.

When they finally got to Hermione's flat she didn't want George to leave yet, she was having so much fun and was really starting to like him. She opened the door and stood on the other side of it, they looked at each other for an awkward moment but before she got the chance to invite him in he said.

"Oh well then … I guess I will see you tomorrow. And I'll try not to be so late this time, don't want you being annoyed with me again" he smiled.

Hermione laughed and replied back "Yes, don't do that to me again or I will have to punish you".

George lifted his eyebrow at this statement but didn't say anything. There was a moment of awkward silence before George leant over to Hermione and enveloped her into a warm hug, when he moved back from her he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, which mad her blush, and said.

"Alright then, bye".

Hermione whispered back a goodbye and watched him walk away and turn a corridor. She sighed with a smile on her face and went into her apartment closing the door behind her.

_Well, _she thought, _today has been very interesting_.

* * *

Okay so what do you think, review please (and possibly give me some ides for what they could do on the last day before Christmas). Hope you liked it.

Ciao. xx


	8. Quite Crazy

A/N HEY!! I have the next chapter which I want to dedicate to BeyondRubies for inspiring me when I was stuck for ideas. I hope you like this chapter, I reckon it is better than the last couple which where kind of lacking from my slight bought of writers block; i'm all good now though so you needn't worry.

PREVIOUSLY

_Hermione whispered back a goodbye and watched him walk away and turn a corridor. She sighed with a smile on her face and went into her apartment closing the door behind her._

Well_, she thought, today _has been very interesting.

--X—

When Hermione awoke the next morning it was not due to a certain man knocking on her door or her alarm going off it was from the gleeful screams and shouts of children. Hermione was slightly bewildered as to why children would be out so early (it was 8:47 am) and so excited. Hermione was too lazy to get up immediately but when she realised that she would probably not be getting to sleep she huffed and slowly pulled herself out from bed.

Once Hermione had shuffled over to her window, which looked out over a few other houses and a grass bank, she let out a little intake of breath. It had snowed!! And not just a little either, there was at least seven inches of snow on the floor, she looked around the street and saw that the noise that had woken her up was the shouts of excitement coming from some of her neighbours kids.

Hermione smiled to herself and wondered what crazy plan George had come up with for today, they surely couldn't be walking too far, right?

Hermione knew there was no point speculating about what would be happening, George had come up with the most random things to do so far and so Hermione knew today would be nothing like the last couple.

With that Hermione went to prepare her self for what she was sure would be an interesting and hopefully fun day.

--X—

Just after Hermione had finished getting ready in her room she heard George's voice shouting for her from her living room. She quickly put some socks on and skipped out of the room, a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, you never told me how you keep getting into my flat without me hearing you and without, obviously, having a key to the door".

"Oh Hermione" George replied back grinning "sweet naïve Hermione, you do realise we are both magically trained and I am, in fact, a wizard".

Hermione realised the stupidity of herself, _of course they where were wizards, duh, that should have been your first thought_, the blushed and just replied back by saying.

"Okay I get it lets leave Hermione alone for the day and you can just take her to wherever you have decided to go".

George laughed out loud and said "you are going to want to wrap yourself up really warm; scarf, gloves … everything"

This didn't sound promising to Hermione but she did not complain the last couple of times she had done that she had been proven drastically wrong.

"O-Kay …" Hermione collected everything she needed to be adequately warm and put it on. When she had done this and looked in the mirror she laughed at herself, she looked like a big marshmallow, when George heard he laughter and looked round at her he laughed just as hard.

"Oh Hermione, are you sure you are going to be warm enough" he laughed at her sarcastically "you may be able to totally lose the use of your arms because they are so puffed up if you where to just put on a couple of extra layers!"

Hermione thwacked him over the head laughing and just said "Come on then funny guy, let's get going".

--X—

Hermione and George hand not been walking five minutes until Hermione realised just where they where going.

"Oh George, really? In the freezing cold?"

"yes Hermione, come on I thought you said you where going to trust me" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Hermione just couldn't help but melt.

"I trust you George I just don't like the cold …" Hermione started inconspicuously backing away from George "One thing though George" She stated.

"Oh yes and what would that be?"

"**Last one to the park is a rotten egg!!**"

Hermione quickly leaped forward and raced ahead of George (not going at full speed though because the ground was snowy and icy, she wasn't stupid). Hermione hadn't gotten very far before she reached the park but just metres before she reached it George had reached her. He grabbed her from behind and swung her up (by this time they where already in the park on what would normally be the grass).

When George lifted her up Hermione squealed and laughed at the hilarity of the situation. She squirmed in his grasp but before George could do anything to retaliate he had lost his footing and started to fall, taking Hermione with him.

They hit the floor with a slight thud, the lightly compacted snow breaking most of their fall, Hermione was slightly sprawled over George and George still had a tight grip on her.

After a few seconds George groaned saying "Well, that was fun".

Hermione laughed and started to try to pull herself up but found that there was some resistance. George was still holding on to her and didn't look like he wanted to let go any time soon.

"Erm, George you are going to have to let me go sooner or later, I'm slightly uncomfortable and the snow is cold". Hermione didn't necessarily hate him holding her but the snow touching her skin was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay I'll let you go but just lay next to me we can make snow angels".

Hermione laughed and agreed to his terms,. Turning onto her back she spread her arms and legs out, moving them in and out and said.

"George you really are quite crazy".

With this statement they both started laughing and continued lying there, listening to each others laughter. George grabbed for her hand and just held it gently stroking his glove covered thumb over Hermione's equally glove covered hand. Hermione really felt quite content at that moment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N So what do you think? You like? If you can it would be great for you to review, I'd appreciate it.

Ciao. Xx

3 out of 3


	9. Humbug?

A/N HEY!! Next chapter here and really soon also, okay well I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"_George you really are quite crazy"._

_With this statement they both started laughing and continued lying there, listening to each others laughter. George grabbed for her hand and just held it gently stroking his glove covered thumb over Hermione's equally glove covered hand. Hermione really felt quite content at that moment._

_**To Be Continued…**_

--X—

"My hands are freezing, even with these gloves on I am starting to lose the feeling in them" Hermione laughed.

After making snow angels they had then moved on to make snowmen and had just finished a snowball fight, with Hermione giving up after the feeling in both her toes and fingers had gone.

"Yeh same" George replied back "Maybe we should go get a mug of hot chocolate or something in a cafe".

Hermione looked at her watch and found that it was now 5:47 pm. Hermione was surprised at the time, it really hadn't seemed as if they had been out that long, they had missed lunch and Hermione hadn't even noticed. She suddenly got an idea.

"I tell you what, since we have missed lunch and it is almost 6:00 o'clock why don't we go back to mine, its really close we can warm up quickly and I can make us dinner, I don't know about you but I am absolutely starving".

As an answer to this question George's stomach proceeded to rumble violently, laughing he replied back.

"That would be great, I really don't feel like walking much more and the prospect of someone cooking for me is very inviting".

Hermione smiled at this and said "you will help as well, I'm not doing it on my own".

George looked at her horrified and said "do you want salmonella or something? I am officially the world's worst cook, you do not want me cooking anything that you are going to eat! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Hermione laughed at this, she had found something that George was not good at and it was very cute.

"Fine we will just have to make things very simple, I'll put you in charge of simple tasks which hopefully even you can not screw up".

George looked slightly more relieved and nodded enthusiastically.

"Lets get going then" He said walking forwards hurriedly, Hermione followed but mere seconds after setting off George deemed Hermione's pace 'too slow' and grabbed her hand pulling her along quickly, Hermione was struggling to keep up and with the treacherous footing she feared that she would slip any moment .

"Hey, we are not going to suddenly get frostbite if we walk a tiny bit slower … if you want me to trip over you are doing the right thing" Hermione said in a slightly annoyed voice.

After a few seconds George slowed down and apologised saying "Sorry Hermione I'm just bloody freezing".

"This was you're idea you realise, you can't really complain" Hermione pointed out now leading the way. She laughed as he grumbled, knowing she was right.

When they finally did reach Hermione's flat and she had opened the door to it George rushed in before Hermione had even gotten the door half way open, he made his way straight to the radiator at the side of her living room, took his shoes, socks and gloves of and placed his hands straight on to the warm radiator.

"You do realise you can get chill blanes from doing that don't you? Very painful, I wouldn't advise it" George didn't seem to listen to her so Hermione muttered sarcastically, just loud enough for him to hear. "Fine don't listen to the one who is medically trained, what does she know anyway?"

George laughed and took his hands away from the radiator and started rubbing them together vigorously. By this time Hermione had taken off her many, many layers of clothing so that she was left in just a plain T-Shirt and jeans, she was also rubbing her hands together but plopped herself down on the couch.

"So" George stated sitting down next to her on the couch "what's for dinner then?"

"Well" Hermione said thinking "I reckon it has to be something simple. Because if you are as bad a cook as you say you are we don't want you burning down this building or giving us both food poisoning which, knowing you, would probably happen".

"I concur, I really am atrocious, and what do you have in mind?"

"Wait and see".

George looked at her confusedly.

"Ha, see what it feels like on the other end of the surprise Mr. 'surprises are fun' anyway you'll find out pretty soon, come to the kitchen then".

"Bah humbug, I knew those words would come back to haunt me".

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_

* * *

_******

A/N so what do you think? You like? If you can it would be great for you to review, I'd appreciate it, I only got one with the last chapter and it would be great to know what you think, I know it is a bit short but I'm planning on having the next chapter up by tomorrow so it shouldn't be too much of a loss, bit of a competition, if you can call it that, the first one to review me with a dish will have that dish featured in the next story.

Ciao. Xx


	10. Gotten Yourself Into

A/N HEY!! Next chapter is here, slightly later than anticipated, but still here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_George looked at her confusedly._

"_Ha, see what it feels like on the other end of the surprise Mr. 'surprises are fun' anyway you'll find out pretty soon, come to the kitchen then"._

"_Bah humbug, I knew those words would come back to haunt me"._

_**To Be Continued…**_

--X—

"Noooooooo, crap, crap, I've totally ruined it!!"

"It's okay I can work with that, it's not totally ruined".

"But Hermione the cheese has almost completely melted, how are we supposed to make it now?"

"Erm I think we still have enough cheese to still make enough for the both, and we will have to get more bacon which I still have some left of … but maybe we should just leave the cooking to me from now on, otherwise I won't have any food left".

Hermione tried to make George feel better about the mistake that he had made, she had though he was exaggerating about his inabilities in the kitchen but he actually wasn't lying. They had been making spaghetti carbonara (one of the easiest dishes Hermione could think of) when George, who had been bringing Hermione the cheese that he had grated, had put the cheese in with the frying bacon, not realising that this was not the right thing to do.

Hermione had not been supervising George at the time, she had been preparing the eggs, but after George had put the cheese in he had checked the cooking instructions Hermione had written out for him and had realised his mistake. At first he had tried to scoop out the cheese but it had already melted into a big glob and was mixing with the bacon, this was when he had let out his little outburst.

Hermione found the whole situation actually quite hilarious but thought it best not to laugh and possibly hurt his already deflating ego. So Hermione just laughed to herself and got on with starting over again.

"Okay George, what I want you to do is JUST grate this cheese and then when you are done put it in with these" she pointed to the eggs she had been preparing. "Then after that put a couple of tablespoons of cream in with it and mix, and once you have done that just leave it, don't do ANYTHING else, okay?"

George nodded to her determinedly and started on with his task while Hermione re started the bacon.

By the time they had eventually finished preparing the meal and had dished it all up it had taken them three times longer than Hermione had previously anticipated.

When they sat down at the table Hermione let out a little involuntary sigh of relief, she was ravenous and couldn't wait to eat, she had thought that the meal would never be ready.

"Well George I hope you enjoy this after all the trouble we went through and all the wasted food" she mocked.

George stuck out his tongue at her childishly and replied back "Well it's not my fault, I did warn you but nooo you didn't believe me" He replied back sarcastically with a small smile on his face.

Hermione laughed and simply said "Alright, just start eating okay?"

George complied and took a bite; Hermione did the same once she saw his reaction, which thankfully was a large smile.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence and Hermione got caught up in her own thoughts. _I wonder how his has been able to live on his own without having to ever cook for himself; he doesn't live at the Burrow anymore so I wonder how he is still alive._ Hermione laughed at he thought and voiced this observation to George.

"Well basically I live with Fred and he does ALL the cooking, he is quite a good cook, but usually we either eat out or get take away, we are quite lazy you know". George laughed and then asked "Hey, I've always wondered, why did you end up a healer? I mean you never really showed much interest in that type of thing, at least from what I can remember".

Hermione contemplated this answer and replied. "Hmm I suppose that I decided to become a healer when my mother became ill once, quite seriously with pneumonia, and I had this feeling of not being able to help her at all thankfully she survived though, it was awful, I suppose I just like being in control" she laughed, shaking off the feelings of sadness which the topic had brought up.

George decided to change the topic noting Hermione's sadness and said "So! It's Christmas tomorrow, have I fulfilled my promise of getting you to have fun until that date".

Hermione smiled and replied back "Definitely, these past few days have been awesome, I must admit I was quite apprehensive about a couple of them but I ended up worrying for nothing".

"Well that's good then, challenge in life has been completed successfully, I can now live a peaceful life knowing this" George joked making Hermione laugh profusely.

--X—

By the time that they had both finished their meals and had had a very large conversation about nothing and everything they decided to move over to the couch. Hermione was having a great time listening to George's anecdotes and she couldn't have thought of a better way of spending her past few days. George had really started to grow on her and she hoped that after Christmas they would still be able to see each other often.

"Wow" Hermione said after looking at her watch "You do realise it is 10:21? That means that we have been with each other for almost the whole of the day, time really does fly".

George smiled. "Yeh, I have had a really great time Hermione and I hope you have too, but looking at the time I really have to go, Fred will be annoyed that I didn't come to the shop at all today and he'll be wanting an explanation".

George sighed getting himself up from the couch slowly, looking at Hermione longingly. She replied back saying.

"Yeh, I have a couple of things to do as well I suppose" Hermione replied back regretfully, she really wished that the day could go on forever; she didn't want George to leave. And as much as Hermione loathed admitting it, she was starting to grow feeling for George which she had never really anticipated getting.

Heaving herself up also Hermione slowly led George to the door, opening it for him.

"Okay I suppose I will see you when I see you". George said to her awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with his coat zip.

Hermione looked at him and replied. "Yeh, hopefully sooner than later, I want to see what that Father Christmas gave you, y'no asses who got the better present, and find out how you liked my present".

George grinned at the opportunity to see her again and said "It's a date; I'll owl you to arrange a time or something".

Hermione blushed at the ambiguity of his statement and just said. "Um, Yeh cool" Hermione kicked herself at the way that she had replied. "Well I suppose I'll see you soon then" she carried on, reaching forward to hug him.

George enveloped Hermione into a warm hug, but before she could get too comfortable, which she happily would, he pulled away smiling and said.

"Bye then Hermione" He started walking away and Hermione said goodbye back, waving.

_Oh Hermione _she thought closing the door and going back into her apartment, _what have you gotten yourself into._

* * *

A/N Okay, so that's that chapter over with, a much longer chapter this time so I hope you like it. It would be great to get a couple of reviews, I hope everyone liked it and the next chapter should be up within a couple of days.

Ciao. Xx


	11. Nurse Barbie

A/N HEY!! Next chapter is here, I'm really sorry it is so much later than usual I have been really busy but the Christmas holidays have just started do it should be slightly better … I hope you enjoy.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"_Bye then Hermione" He started walking away and Hermione said goodbye back, waving._

Oh Hermione_ she thought closing the door and going back into her apartment,_ what have you gotten yourself into.

--X—

When Hermione woke up the next morning she couldn't help but feel excited, she was able to open her presents and then go see her parents and she had been invited to the Weasley Christmas dinner … which meant that she would get to see George again. This was something that she could not help but be happy over, and it reminded her … wasn't George supposed to be sending her an owl arranging their 'date'? Hermione didn't know what to call it, _had George been serious when he used the "D" word or was it just a slip of the tongue? It's so confusing I'm not used to feeling like this._

Just then there was a slight tapping at the window bringing Hermione out of her confusing thoughts. Hermione got out of bed and to her window to find an owl on her windowsill looking very ruffled, she quickly opened the window to let the bird in closing it as soon as all of the bird was safely through the window, the breeze brought in from opening the window gave Hermione Goosebumps as she moved to her dresser where the bird was perched.

The letter that was attached to the owl was addressed to her in what could only be described as very messy handwriting, it had to be George.

_**Hermione,**_

_**How are you? Get any good presents? Did you like mine? Anyway how  
does Boxing Day sound to you, say 6:30 for dinner, where we are going  
is … guess it? A surprise, I'll see you soon at the burrow.**_

_**George XX**_

_**P.S. what did you get for your present from that Father Christmas, I got  
two little toy cars, although I enchanted them so that they drive around  
the apartment all the time.**_

Hermione laughed at the last thing George had written, _typical._ She decided she would reply to George's letter after she had opened her presents, she was weirdly excited at the prospect. Before Hermione was able to skip out of the bedroom the owl, which Hermione had totally forgotten about, let out a little hoot of exasperation. "Whoops, sorry Mr. Owl, come with me and I'll give you some food".

Hermione proceeded to go to her kitchen, with the owl following her, and rummaged around in her cupboards, finally finding some sunflower seeds she put them in a bowl and put it down on the counter in front of the bird, before it had even let out a hoot of thanks Hermione was already at her Christmas tree grabbing the first present she could reach, it was from Harry.

She ripped open the wrapping paper and laughed at what she found in it, it was a book which read 'How to become a know it all without knowing it all. Her and Harry had a running joke that Hermione wasn't actually that smart and it was all "just an act".

By the time that Hermione was halfway through her presents she had gotten something from Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ronald and Fred. She still had presents from work colleagues to open (she would get the presents from her parents when she went to see them later) but she was getting impatient wanting to open George's and just went straight for that one rather than picking them randomly.

Hermione opened the present carefully this time, trying not to get too excited, when she had finally opened her present Hermione was gob smacked. George had gotten her, what seemed to be, a crystal figure of a cat, and not only that but it was enchanted to move around slightly, padding at the floor and grooming itself. It was beautiful and Hermione just sat there staring at it for minutes, it was such a thoughtful present but it made Hermione feel slightly guilty about the fact that her present to him pretty much sucked compared to this (she had gotten him a broom cleaning kit and a joke pair of socks which changed colour and shape randomly).

Hermione just sat there for a moment reeling in her own thoughts, _this present must have been expensive. What does it mean? Is he trying to tell me something. What is he going to think when he sees the crappy present I got him?_

Before her thoughts could get the better of her Hermione quickly reached for the present that she had received on the day that her and George had gone to see Father Christmas. When it was open Hermione let out a little chuckle, it was a nurse Barbie doll, oh the irony.

Hermione put the doll down and looked at George's present again smiling, it really was a great present. Before she opened any more presents Hermione decided to write a letter to George replying to his previous one, so as to give him a profuse amount of thank yous. When she found a peace of parchment and a quill she wrote.

_George,_

_Your present was amazing, it was so thoughtful and I can't thank you enough for it (although it does look quite expensive, you shouldn't be spending that much money on me). Now I feel really bad about the crappy present that I gave you, maybe I can get you something else another time._

_Anyway 6:30 on Boxing Day sounds good, I can't wait._

_Thanks again, see you soon at the Burrow._

_Hermione XX_

_P.S I got a nurse Barbie from that Father Christmas, he must be psychic or something._

* * *

A/N Okay, finally the chapter is out. It would be much appreciated if you could review, I love it when I go on to my e-mails and see that I have one. Oh and if I can't get another chapter out before Christmas ... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Ciao. Xx


	12. Crackers

A/N HEY!! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and that the New Year has started off great. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get a chapter out, I have re-sit exams in a week's time and I have just been focusing on that at the moment. But finally here is the next chapter.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

… _Anyway 6:30 on Boxing Day sounds good, I can't wait._

_Thanks again, see you soon at the Burrow._

_Hermione XX_

_P.S I got a nurse Barbie from that Father Christmas; he must be psychic or something._

--X—

Before Hermione had, had the chance to leave her apartment for her parents place she had gotten a letter back from George, it basically said that her present to him was just as good as the one he had gotten her and that if she still wanted to give him something more for Christmas then she should sit next to him at the Christmas dinner at the Burrow. This last part made Hermione smile and blush slightly, George was starting to become more flirtatious recently and although Hermione wasn't particularly complaining about this it highly confused her, she wasn't sure if he was just flirting with her for the sake of it or because he actually did fancy her. Hermione knew which reason she wanted it to be.

Now it was 1:56 pm and she was just leaving her parents house with all the presents she had received from them in tow, this consisted of a pair of gloves and a scarf (which she was wearing), some clothes, a large amount of chocolate and some books which she had been wanting for a while.

Hermione had to really force herself to leave her parents, she was having such a great time talking with them and handing out presents, but she was expected back at the Burrow for 2:00 pm and she didn't want to be late and feel the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, plus she was absolutely starving.

When Hermione had gotten out of her parents house she re-arranged her presents so she wouldn't drop them once she had apparated, when she was ready she twisted around on the spot and found herself in from of a VERY festive Burrow. Not only where there little magical floating lights around the outside of the house, but there was also little ice sculptures of reindeers scattered around the house, it truly was a very pretty (and overwhelming) sight, Mrs. Weasley really had outdone herself today.

Hermione walked to the front door and opened it slightly apprehensively, she had quickly noticed that there was a loud noise coming from the Burrow consisting of a large amount of talking and what seemed to be Mrs. Weasley's favourite Christmas time singer Celestina Warbeck coming from some sort of music player. She slowly turned the door knob and stepped inside. Before Hermione could really orientate herself she was confronted with the mouth watering smell of the food Mrs Weasley was preparing, when Hermione looked around she saw that nearly the whole of the Weasley family was here (including Charlie, Bill and Percy), as well as other guests such as Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan and a man which Hermione didn't recognise.

It was slightly overwhelming so Hermione just stood there for a brief moment in time with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wandering over each of the guests, the Burrow wasn't incredibly crowded but Hermione did wonder how they where going to fit everyone at the Weasley's table, it wasn't like they could take it outside like they normally could for summer.

But before Hermione could really think this over very long she was suddenly attacked from behind, well I say attack but it was more like George grabbing her, turning her around and hugging her very tightly. Hermione was surprised by the suddenness of this so it took her a few moments to get her wits back but she was soon hugging George back with a smile on her face.

"You're here finally, and just in time, Mum is about to serve up dinner and was asking where you were". Stepping back he took hold of her hand and dragged her into the Burrow's kitchen/dining area. Yet again she was gob smacked, somehow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had extended the area in the kitchen, into the garden, by 2 or three metres and inside this space they had fitted a massively huge table, big enough to fit everyone.

George looked at Hermione's surprised face and said "Yeh, its cool isn't it, mum had been worrying how she would fit everyone in and then dad just came home a couple of days ago and told her this spell, thank god because mum was really starting to get on my nerves with her panicking".

George and Hermione laughed but before she was able to say anything to George at all she was swept away from him by Mrs. Weasley. "Merry Christmas dear" she said excitedly, her face looked flushed and her hair was a bit manic but she didn't seem to notice or care. "I'm so glad you are here, did you have a good Christmas? Yes? … Good, Good, do you think you could be a dear and help Ginny with laying the table, dinner is just about ready and she is only half done". Hermione hadn't said one word since she had entered the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley's ever growing manic expression stopped her from trying to get out of the job.

"Yes Molly, I'll get too it straight away" she said quickly trying to escape from her clutches. Turning round she spotted Ginny and made her way over to her, Ginny was also looking slightly manic with her wand in the air trying to get the plates and cutlery set without getting so many out that they would crash together and break. Hermione quickly told Ginny she would help her and with a very thankful look from Ginny, Hermione got her wand out and started setting out the rest of the plates.

--X—

By 2:06 the table had finally been set and the meal was ready, Hermione and George had rounded everyone up and taken them to the dining room where everyone could finally sit down. Hermione made sure to sit next to George while on the other side of her sat Harry.

Hermione looked around the table and her mouth watered, there was roast turkey and roast pork, there where roast potatoes, stuffing, boiled potatoes, a load of different vegetables, Yorkshire puddings, mini sausages wrapped in bacon, gravy and cranberry sauce. It was quite literally a feast to rival that of Hogwarts. Before Hermione had a chance to put anything in her plate both George and Harry unceremoniously shoved Christmas crackers in her face. Taking a side of either's crackers she pulled hard on them until she heard the tell tale crack and bang of them breaking in half. A cloud of glitter and butterflies escaped out of Harry's whilst George's emitted a load of gold sparks and out came a wizard's hat. Both looked relatively pleased with what they had gotten, although Harry looked at George's hat slightly disgruntled. Hermione quickly asked George to help her with hers. Soon she was covered in a small sprinkling of snow and had a dainty little glass (or what looked like glass) snowflake in her hand.

George laughed but Hermione was not able to make a mocking remark to him because before she knew it he had attacked the turkey in front of him and was eagerly putting anything he could catch sight of on to his plate. This behaviour would have normally made Hermione feel disgusted but she couldn't help but feel slightly more endeared to him. She quickly put this thought to the back of her head and decided to get herself some food, quickly realising she was in fact just as hungry as George appeared to be.

* * *

A/N Okay, so I hope you enjoy this belated chapter and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait, there is not much talking in this chapter but I am hoping to get a bit of that in the next chapter which I hope I can get up soon. As always it would be great if you could review.

Ciao. Xx

P.S. I realise there are quite a few people reading this who are not British and might not have a clue what I am talking about, if so just message me or review and I'll happily explain anything.


	13. Lazy

A/N HEY!! Long time no see huh, yeh well I am finally finished with my re-sit exams and I think they went alright, well I wont know till March so no point in worrying until then. Anyway here is the next chapter and because I'm feeling slightly guilty it is going to be a bit special and a slightly longer one than normal. Enjoy.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_This behaviour would have normally made Hermione feel disgusted but she couldn't help but feel slightly more endeared to him. She quickly put this thought to the back of her head and decided to get herself some food; quickly realising she was in fact just as hungry as George appeared to be._

--X—

"I am completely and utterly stuffed" George declared to the table loudly, patting his stomach and sinking in his chair.

"I'm not surprised" Hermione replied back laughing. "You ate about three times more than anyone else on the table did". Hermione had been astounded at the amount that George had been able to fit into his stomach, although she couldn't really speak because she had eaten a considerable amount as well.

George stuck his tongue out childishly and muttered back "I would retaliate but I just really can't be bothered, I think if I try to move I might just be sick over you".

Hermione scrunched her nose disgustedly and humorously edged her seat away from him laughing. "Yeh well, if you feel like being sick point yourself in the other direction, because if you don't I will hurt you badly".

"Hey!" Bill shouted from the other side of George. "I don't particularly feel like having George's sick over me thank you very much".

George just laughed and patted his brother on his shoulder and said.

"Don't worry mate, I'm feeling better, I don't think I'm gunna up chuck at the moment". Bill looked slightly relieved and leaned back in is chair again sending suspicious glances towards George every now and then just in case.

Soon everyone was getting bored and restless and started to stand up and head to different places of the Burrow searching for places of entertainment.

"So" Hermione said to George curiously. "Where are we going then?" By now the only people left at the table where her, George and bill and Mr. Weasley having what seemed to be a deep discussion although Hermione was sure she had heard rubber ducks being mentioned once or twice.

"I suppose we can go to the lounge and see if anyone is there" George suggested "… unless you can think of anything better?" Hermione shook her head and stood up".

"To the lounge it is then" she sighed moving towards the door, she didn't get very far before she realised that George wasn't following her, she turned around and looked at him with one of her eyebrows up waiting expectantly.

"I … I don't suppose" he said embarrassedly "I don't suppose you could help me get up could you?" Hermione just couldn't help but laugh, he had obviously eaten so much that he couldn't even lift himself up from his chair.

Hermione sighed and laughed to herself. "Oh I suppose" she replied sarcastically, he grinned at her and reached his hands out towards her expectantly. Walking towards him she grabbed his hands, noticing a slight tingling that went through her hands when she did this, and started to pull on them. Straining she started to pull on his arms.

"You know" she said to him in between each strained haul. "This is your fault for eating so bloody much, you only have yourself to blame". Finally she had him on his feet although he looked quite lethargic, as if he where about to fall over on the spot due to exhaustion, although she didn't know why, he had done nothing all day.

"I know, I know" he replied back slinging his arm over her shoulder for support.

"But it was just too good, I'm a glutton for my mum's cooking" he finished with a sigh. They started walking out of the kitchen and through the hallway towards the lounge but Hermione was barely paying attention, her mind was focused on the arm that George had around her shoulders. It be honest it felt great to Hermione, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy, although Hermione did wish that his arm wasn't there just because he needed support.

When they reached the lounge they where surprised to find that no one was there, which was weird because there weren't that many places that so many people could go, the burrow wasn't that big.

"Oh" Hermione sighed, not being able to think of much else with George's arm round her shoulders. "I wonder where everyone else is … do you think we should go search around?" Hermione asked less than enthused.

"Nah" George replied back lazily. "I can't be arsed to walk much further". And with that he plopped down onto the nearest couch dragging Hermione along with him so that she was sitting quite close to him on the couch.

"But George" Hermione replied back mockingly appalled. "You've only walked about three metres, which is hardly what I would call a strenuous walk; you seriously can't be that lazy". Hermione continued with a sarcastic smile on her face, she wouldn't let him know but she was relieved that he was this lazy, they could spend a bit more time alone together, _but not because I like him … okay maybe I do but even so there are so many reasons why nothing will or can happen, Ron being one of them. _This thought stopped Hermione smile and made her look down regretfully.

George noticing Hermione's sudden change in mood squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and said, "If it makes you this sad I'll go, so long as I don't have to see that look on your face again". He grinned at her and winked.

This amazingly sweet statement from George soon wiped any negative thoughts from Hermione's mind. "No it's alright" she replied back quickly, "I don't mind, it's quite cosy here anyway" and as to emphasise her point she snuggled further into the couch, nonchalantly moving further towards him, so that now with Georges arm still around her shoulders her body was touching his and her head was resting on his shoulder.

This sudden bout of courage from Hermione made her blush, _where had this bravery come from I am so obviously flirting with him, but to be honest I don't care it is so amazingly warm and comfortable like this. _Hermione was lost in her thoughts until George let out a little cough and started muttering.

"I … err… well I … Hermione I don't think …"

Hermione turned her face up to him feeling embarrassed, _of course, he's not comfortable with this, he must not like me the way I seem to like him, oh no this is so humiliating, I'm throwing myself at him and he doesn't even want it._

Leaning away from him Hermione started to apologetically stutter out "oh … sorry George, I didn't mean to … I thought …" What made the situation more unbearable was the fact that Hermione couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, she was just digging herself further and further.

George looked stunned for a moment and held on to Hermione's shoulders not allowing her to move any further away from him. "No Hermione, just wait a minute". He caught her eyes and they just sat in the same positions staring into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. And before Hermione knew what was happening George was leaning his head towards Hermione's, eyes half closed.

Soon his lips where on Hermione's, it was quick and sweet but for that one moment in time Hermione's heart soared, her heart fluttered and she felt like electricity was flowing through her body. But too soon the kiss was over and George was looking at Hermione with a longing look in his eyes, he rested his forehead onto hers and let out a relieved sigh. Hermione's brain just wouldn't work all she could think about was hers and George's close proximity, it was stifling but in a totally thrilling way.

George opened his mouth to say something to Hermione; eye's still focused wholly on hers and a small smile playing across his lips which Hermione couldn't help but reply back with her own smile. But before George was able to mutter out the first syllable a voice was heard coming from the corridor outside.

"Hermione! Hey are you in the lounge? Have you seen George anywhere?"

* * *

A/N Okay, so I hope you enjoy this major belated chapter and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait, I'd really love reviews and to hear what you thught of this chapter and tell me where you would like this story to go.

Ciao. Xx


	14. Thanks

A/N HEY!! Not too long a wait … okay it was, and I don't have any valid excuses I'm just really sorry. Anyway I hope this new chapter makes it better and I hope that you enjoy it. =) I just want to say a quick thank you to BeyondRubies and jessirose85 who both reviewed the last chapter. Now! On with the chapter.

PREVIOUSLY

_George opened his mouth to say something to Hermione; eye's still focused wholly on hers and a small smile playing across his lips which Hermione couldn't help but reply back with her own smile. But before George was able to mutter out the first syllable a voice was heard coming from the corridor outside._

"_Hermione! Hey are you in the lounge? Have you seen George anywhere?_

--X--

As the door to the lounge opened George let out a quiet growl of frustration.

The pair did not get the chance to move away from each other before the door to the lounge opened and the person who had interrupted them came through the door to find George with his arm slung over Hermione's shoulder and their faces very close together.

"Oh" Harry said walking in, he looked slightly confused as Hermione and George sprung apart from their previous position, although not quick enough for Harry not to see the position that they where in previously.

"There you are George" Harry continued looking at both of them suspiciously.

"Your mum is looking for you" he babbled on. "Which is why I came looking for you … and then I found you here and … you better go George she's having a bit of trouble trying to get rid of the left over food".

Yet again Harry shot questioning glances between the two as George slowly got up from the couch.

"I'm just gunna stay here for a minute" Harry said when George sent Harry an 'are you not coming too?' glance. "Y'no talk to Hermione … I'll be out in a few minutes".

Harry sent George a quick smile as he left the room and went to sit next to Hermione. A minutes silence passed of just Hermione and Harry staring at each other.

"So" Harry finally said, breaking the silence. "You and George eh?" He didn't seem to be annoyed or angry at her, just curious, this relieved Hermione slightly and she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding in.

"Well, not really" She replied back honestly. "We have been spending a lot of time together recently, because of his promise … and then there what just happened. But I'm not sure what it means, George is totally confusing". With a grimace Hermione leaned back in the couch waiting for Harry's reply.

"Well, it's totally obvious, at least to me, that you like him and I'm pretty sure that your feelings are reciprocated". Hermione looked at Harry surprised, she had not been expecting anything like this, well she doesn't know what she expected but it wasn't this.

"Really? You think so?" Hermione blushed as she said this, realising that Harry was in fact right, at least about her feelings. "I don't know what to do though, everything has stayed pretty platonic up until a minute ago, and yeh he flirts with me, but how can I be sure?"

"Come on Hermione, you're not a child anymore. Just talk to him, but I'm pretty sure that my previous calculation was right".

Hermione smiled at Harry's advice, it was so unusual because usually it was her who was giving him advice about these matters, and he was being really sweet.

"You know what Harry, you are right. But I'm not going to intentionally talk to him about it, at least not up front. I'm seeing him tomorrow and so I'll see what happens then and then I'll decide what to do" Hermione started grinning at the resolution, Harry was right, she had been acting a child before, but being in this situation was very unusual for her, she'd only ever really been with Viktor and Ron, and you could hardly call what she had with Viktor much.

Harry smirked at her a few seconds later which greatly confused Hermione.

"What? Harry Potter why on earth do you have that look on your face?" It was starting to make her nervous, Harry hardly ever looked like this, and when he did Hermione never liked the consequences.

"You like George" He plainly stated, his smirk growing into a full on grin. "Ron is going to freak out when he finds out, you know how much he is still quite protective of you he is".

Hermione's face fell, Harry was right. After they had broken up it had taken them a while but they became friends again. However, Ron had become incredibly protective over time and had never really liked it if Hermione had shown any interest in a guy.

"Oh Harry, you can't say anything to him about this. At least not yet, give it some time; I don't even know what's going to happen yet. And there's no point getting him worked up over nothing".

Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly and he returned it with a small smile,

"Of course I will Hermione, but if anything does happen its gunna come out eventually, I don't think that Ron and the rest of the Weasley family for that matter are as oblivious as we think".

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry thankfully and Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze. They just sat there for a few minutes in silence thinking.

"Right" Harry said suddenly making Hermione jump. "I think it's about time we left, I promised I'd be back out in a minute to help and I'm dragging you with me so come on".

He stood up and started lightly pulling on her arm making Hermione laugh. He suddenly had so much energy and was bouncing on his feet impatiently waiting for her to get up. When she finally did he let out a big grin and bounded towards the door with Hermione following closely behind. But before he could get out the door Hermione called his name, he turned around and looked at her expectantly with that huge smile still on his face.

"Thanks Harry, really. You're a great friend" she smiled embarrassedly. "But don't let that go to your head" she said quickly before he could notice the blush that was slowly creeping up her cheeks. "Otherwise you won't be able to fit out that door".

Both of them let out great big laughs, and Harry took her hand dragging her out of the room. This was turning out to be a great day.

A/N Okay, so there is another chapter over and done with, I hoped it was well received (I know you have been waiting for it for a bit). Anyway, as always it would be great for you to review, it always makes me smile when I go into my e-mails and find that someone has reviewed.

Ciao. Xx


	15. Food and an apology

A/N HEY!! Okay so it has DEFINETLY been a long wait for this new chapter, and its disappointing really because I didn't plan on leaving it so long. In a couple of months I will be doing my final A-level exams and so I have been weighed down with essays, revision and coursework, plus recently I had an accident and ended up getting soft tissue damage in my elbow so its really hard to type anything. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't totally given up on this story and so to prove it to you here is what I had written up to the point where I got totally swamped up and injured. It may take a while but I intend to come back to this story as soon as things quiet down. Here ya go:

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"_Thanks Harry, really. You're a great friend" she smiled embarrassedly. "But don't let that go to your head" she said quickly before he could notice the blush that was slowly creeping up her cheeks. "Otherwise you won't be able to fit out that door"._

_Both of them let out great big laughs, and Harry took her hand dragging her out of the room. This was turning out to be a great day._

--X—

When they arrived into the kitchen it really was mayhem. A lot of the guests were in different rooms. However, the kitchen was filled with Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley was trying to force different forms of food into her children's mouths while pots and pans were flying about the room being washed up, dried e.t.c. It was not as bad as earlier when things had been chaotic over the preparations but it was still quite a mess.

Once they had stepped through to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley had pounced on them, shoving a spoon full of mashed potato into Hermione's face and trying to force Harry to take the plate of roast potatoes she was holding.

"You'll help me out dears wont you?" she asked them short of breath "It seems as though I overestimated how much everyone will be eating, and all the kids are refusing to eat any more". As she said the last bit she sent a glare to Ginny who was sitting in a hair a couple of metres from them.

"I dunno Molly, I think we are both pretty full …" Mrs. Weasley turned to the speaking Hermione with a glare still on her face. "But … uh … I'm sure we could fit a little bit more in" she nervously smiled and desperately grabbed a plate of roast pork which was sitting on the table near her.

Mrs. Weasley's face immediately turned into a smile as she said. "That's it dear, I knew I could rely on you two, anyway you could do with a bit of extra food. You look like you are starving". With that she swiftly turned around and tried to push a couple of Yorkshire puddings into Ginny's hands.

"Well" Hermione sighed to Harry, plopping down on a nearby chair. "Best get on with it … you better help me" she said in a stern voice after seeing Harry trying to edge away towards Ginny.

Harry just glared at Hermione, grabbed a couple of slices of pork, sat down and started chewing slowly.

"Good boy" Hermione teased light-heartedly, patting him on the head.

Looking around the kitchen Hermione was soon caught in the eye by George who was pretending to eat the leftover stuffing whilst looking at her. Remembering what had happened previously Hermione smiled mischievously at him. The both of them just sat like that for quite a while, staring each other with meaningful looks and stuffing food into their mouths whenever Mrs. Weasley came by.

Hermione wasn't to sure what to do, she didn't want to look to obvious in front of everyone, especially since they had already been spending a great amount of time together, and she wasn't sure what she would even say if she where to talk to him. She resolved to herself that she would talk to him when the opportunity arose that they were both alone.

* * *

A/N Okay, so there is another chapter over and done with, I hoped you liked it, even though technically this is not where I intended to end it, and so does not have a definitive end to it. But all the same I hope it is at least okay, and I hope you still will review even though it doesn't seem there is actually much to review to.

Ciao. Xx


	16. Crazy

A/N HEY!! OMG this chapter took soooooooooo much longer to produce than I'd intended. I had told myself I'd get it out by July but I was kinda busy spending time with my friends for a reason I'll tell you about in a second.

Thanx to those who wished me well on my exams and about my elbow. My elbow is oretty much fine now and din't really bother me in exams although simetimes it does still flare up but it's not really a big deal. I finally got my A level results and passed them aswell as getting into my first choice of Uni, and here's some even bigger news; Instead of going straight to Uni I decided to take a gap year and Au Paire in Holland for a year, I moved here in August and have had minimal access to the computer because I've been pretty busy.

However it has slowed down now so I have time to make chapters. This is the reason why I hadn't made any before I left either, once I had done my exams I just wanted to spend as much time with my family and friends as possible. Any way that's enough rambling from me, on with the chapter!!!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_Hermione wasn't to sure what to do, she didn't want to look to obvious in front of everyone, especially since they had already been spending a great amount of time together, and she wasn't sure what she would even say if she where to talk to him. She resolved to herself that she would talk to him when the opportunity arose that they were both alone._

_--X—_

"Okay, Bye!!" Hermione shouted as she finally left the Burrow at 10pm, she was exhausted after the long day and couldn't wait to get home.

After she had been forced into eating more of Mrs. Weasley's cooking Ginny had started a small food fight with George. It had started off by George aiming a sarcastic comment at his sister and had ended up with both of them splattered with mashed potato and gravy. Somewhere in this time Hermione and Harry had both joined in with the games.

They made sure as to keep it quiet, shooting the odd piece of food at each other when Mrs. Weasley was not looking. However, after 20 minutes it was hard for Molly not to notice when the four of them where not so inconspicuously coated in food. Rather than getting angry though she had just huffed and ordered that they clean up and "get the hell out of my kitchen".

Obviously none of them really had a problem with this seeing as if they where to stay around they would have most certainly been made to eat more food. The rest of the day for Hermione was spent with Harry, Ginny and George, with Fred making an appearance near the end of the night. Hermione had had an utterly wonderful time spending most of the night clutching at her sides due to laughter. But, alas, the night had to end sooner or later and Hermione couldn't really refuse it any longer after she couldn't stop herself from yawning every three minutes.

And so Hermione left with hugs from the remainders of the people still left at the Burrow, and an extra long one from George who whispered in her ear a reminder of their date the next day. Hauling her presents along with her she quickly aparated back to her place and dumped them next to her Christmas tree.

She didn't really know what to do with herself. Her mind kept going back to the events of the day and her date with George tomorrow. Shaking her head Hermione mumbled incoherently and switched her television on hoping to distract herself with the frivolous programmes that where sure to take her mind away from George for at least a minute, at least she hoped so.

--X--

The next day came about all too quickly for Hermione's liking. It seemed to her as though the moment she had put her head on her pillow she was waking up again at 9:45 in the morning. This was quite early for her considering she was on a break and she normally would have lain in for at least another hour but continuous thoughts of a certain someone stopped her from being able to fully relax.

Getting up Hermione got herself a bowl of cereal and plopped down on her sofa, she was restless and didn't really know what to do with herself. There had ages to go before her meal with George and if she was to be frank with herself she didn't know how to handle it. Should she treat it as if she where going on a normal date or as a kind of date between friends? Because it's not like they don't really know each other, even though it was obvious that romantic feelings where there, somewhere.

Finishing the last dregs of her breakfast Hermione resolved herself to keeping busy, that way her mind could be kept relatively free from that nights proceedings and she wouldn't feel like she was about to throw up quite as much.

Grabbing a load of muggle cleaning products Hermione went about cleaning the whole of her flat. Normally she would have just used her wand and gotten it over with, but Hermione needed to keep herself occupied and she found that in times like these cleaning was quite soothing. However, by the time she was halfway through with the cleaning it was already 4:00. Dropping the cleaning products Hermione sighed and dropped down onto the floor of her bathroom. Not too much longer and she'd be going out with George, _I wish he would tell me where we are going_ she thought exasperated, then she would know how to dress.

This though surprised Hermione, she wasn't used to this much thinking before a date, it was normally get dressed quickly, brush hair, put on small amount of make up, and she was ready … at least ready to come home two hours later severely disappointed. But this "date" with George felt different, she actually WANTED to spend copious amounts of time on her appearance, which she normally felt wasn't needed.

_No _she thought, _don't over think this Hermione, this may feel different but knowing George he probably won't appreciate it if when he turns up you have 2 inches of make-up plastered over your face wearing massive heels and an overly fancy dress_, at this thought Hermione laughed out loud at the image this conjured in her head, _no, you will make an effort but you will not look scary_. With that thought Hermione started again with the cleaning giving herself until 5 before she started to get ready.

--X—

Eventually 5 O clock came around and Hermione eagerly put down her cleaning utensils, whilst cleaning she had already planned out her outfit: some nice jeans with a black fancy top that had sequins down the middle and looked great on her (**A/N link to said outfit on my profile)**. Hermione felt proud of her pick in outfit because it was both casual and dressy at the same time, thus leaving her open to the possibility of either a casual date or a somewhat formal one, she couldn't see George taking her anywhere overly fancy so that option wasn't really a problem.

And so with her out fit all planned out Hermione set to the task of getting herself ready.

--X--

By 6 O Clock Hermione had, had a shower as well as successfully dressing herself, taming her slightly frizzy hair and putting a little amount of make up on. And now … she had nothing to do, she sighed, _I knew I shouldn't have gotten ready so soon, now I'm just going to sit here fretting over the impending date and there's nothing I can do about, I even have my bloody boots on for merlin's sake!!! _This she said all in her head whilst staring angrily at her comfy but stylish boots as if it where their fault she was this agitated and nervous.

Desperatley trying to think of something to do for a half hour of waiting for George to arrive she grabbed the first book at hand, mindlessly ready through the familiar words. _'Hogwarts a History' of course fate would hand her the one book that she had spent so many years of her school life pouring over, _she now almost knew the whole thing off by heart, better this than nothing though she thought.

By the time six thirty had arrived she had already skimmed through half the book and was just about ready to pull her hair out when three loud knocks where heard from her door. Panicking Hermione quickly shoved the book back in its place and ran to her mirror to quickly check that she hadn't lost an eye or some hair hadn't suddenly fallen out. Appeased that she looked human she walked apprehensively to her front door and looked through the peep-hole in the door.

There he was, George Weasley, standing outside her apartment looking incredibly dapper in a deep blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans. Hermione, like the teenager she used to be, fought the urge to squeal at the butterflies she felt when she saw him standing there.

Hermione quickened to open the door and smiled at him while he turned to look at her and with an appraising glance at her figure he smiled back, kissed her on the cheek, offered her his arm and asked.

"So are we ready to have the best date of our lives or what?"

* * *

A/N Okay, so there is the chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. Chapter production should now be quicker. But it will, however, be slower than when this story was started and I was producing chapters everyday. Any who, hope you enjoyed.

Ciao. Xx

P.S. I have a plan for what happens at the date but I'm always open to suggestion for what you'd like to see happen and what kind of things you'd like to do.


	17. blood and bacon

A/N HEY!! A lot quicker than last times update huh? Well I tried to do and quickly and well so I hope you like this next instalment of the story

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_Hermione quickened to open the door and smiled at him while he turned to look at her and with an appraising glance at her figure he smiled back, kissed her on the cheek, offered her his arm and asked._

"_So are we ready to have the best date of our lives or what?"_

--X--

Taking George's arm Hermione smiled and replied back sarcasticly.

"I don't know George, I've been on some pretty fantastic dates in my lifetime. You're gunna have to do a lot to live up to them." Laughing loudly they both continued walking out of the apartment complex in to the cool dark winter evening.

"So I'm guessing that you are not going to tell me where we are going tonight" Hermione quipped to George, smiling.

"Hermione, you are a quick learner. Of course I'm not, what would be the fun in that" He replied back also smiling. "But I can tell you that we will apparating to the place of our date -"

"Then why are we walking"? Hermione interrupted questioningly.

"That's what I was just about to tell you, first I want to take you shopping". Seeing the apprehensive look on Hermione's face George quickly continued.

"But it's not going to be your normal shopping trip though. I found out that on boxing day shops considerably lower their prices in the muggle world, often leading to violent fights between women trying to get the best of the items. Anyway, since it's quite late most shops will be either closed or are soon to be closing. With the ones that are still open only having the crap and weird stuff left" He paused looking at Hermione gauging her reaction.

"So what we are going to do is go to one of the few remaining open shops and we will each buy the weirdest thing we can find. And the great thing is that it'll barely cost us anything". He finished, smiling at Hermione triumphantly as if he had just invented a cure for some fatal disease.

Hermione laughed loudly at this and responded. "Sounds good to me, I've learned to trust you when it comes to having fun so I'm not gunna question this at all, lead the way master of entertainment".

And with that George smiled and lead to the shops where they decided, from the few open ones, which ones to go into.

--X--

Eventually Hermione and George found an open shop that looked like it still had some stuff still left to buy and went in to look around. There where very few items left on the racks and shelves but Hermione was very quick to find a particular shelf with some quite odd items on it; including a set of "wonky" wine glasses a few backwards clocks and quite a few smoking mittens **(A/N link to items on profile)**. Hermione could definitely understand why people would be reluctant to by these items, even with their low prices. However, they weren't weird enough for Hermione.

Once they had, had their brief look around the shop George and Hermione made a silent mutual agreement to split up and look for their weird items on their own. Walking off Geoge had the widest grin on his face.

Wondering through the isles Hermione looked at the empty, or almost empty, shelves thinking. This was typically George, buying weird items on a _date, _but Hermione wouldn't have expected or wanted anything different.

After ten minutes of looking Hermione finally found the weirdest item she could, it made her laugh as soon as she set eyes on it. Making her way towards the checkout Hermione also saw a flash of George's ginger hair making it's way to in direction of the checkout.

When they both where at the checkout and had joined up together Hermione finally saw what it was that George was going to buy, it was a set of bedsheets and pillow cases. But it wasn't just any pillowcase and bedsheet it looked like it was splattered in blood and it looked like when you lay down with the covers by your neck it made you look like you had been decapitated. It was so typical George and Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Hearing her giggling George stuck his tongue out at her and snatched at what Hermione was holding. His brows furrowed for a second whilst he looked at it but soon his face was taken over by a large smile. Hermione had discovered some plasters that looked convincingly of rashers of bacon.

"I see you're learning" George stated as he handed her back her item and moved to pay for his own. pulling out from his pocket a lot of what seemed to be 50p and 20p coins and whispered to Hermione.

"now how many of these exactly do I need". Hermione stifled a laugh that was bubbling up her throat quickly and moved to select the right amount of coins to give to the confused cashier. George had to have had atleast £20 worth of coins out and Hermione fought even harder not to laugh in his face.

She had forgotten how unfamiliar the weasley family where with muggle money, she remembered the many times of being with the weasley family when they had attempted to make day trips to the muggle world, they had not been pretty but she had always come back from them in incredibly high spirits and randomly bursting out into fits of laughter, especially on the ones including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Even though Hermione had manage to keep her laughter in she couldn't help but have a large grin on her face and George was able to tell straight away why this was. Leaving the shop he poked her and said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm unfamiliar with muggle money. I can see you in your head mocking me and I am mortally wounded". Putting on a hurt face George started walking.

"Hey!" Hermione played along. "It was funny, I can't help it … you did look kind of ridiculous standing there with all those coins and not even needing half of them". Laughing again she caught up with him.

"Yeh, Yeh whatever Hermione" quickly changing his 'sombre' mood he put a smile on his face again and asked Hermione. "So are we ready for the next part of the date then"? Hermione smiled up at him and answered.

"definitely, you have some living up to, to do".

Letting out a bark of laughter George moved quickly into a quiet alley way and Hermione knew it was time to apparate, but before she had time to really think about it George had grabbed her by the hand and twisted to his left taking them to wherever he planned the next part of the date being.

And all Hermione could think about as this happened was '_why does his hand make me feel like I've got electricity bolts running through me'?_

--X--

* * *

A/N Okay, so there is the next chapter. Hope we're liking the date so far, I hope that as many of you can review and give me your opinion or ideas. I'm always open for people to tell me how I can improve my writing

Ciao. X


	18. Sniffing hair?

A/N: So, I'm sorry it's late but I have no real excuse other than lazyness and writers block. I was going to leave it a lot longer before I updated but it turns out that when you feel guilty from an influx of story alerts your writers block kinda goes for a while.

Anyway hope you enjoy

* * *

_Previously_

_Letting out a bark of laughter George moved quickly into a quiet alley way and Hermione knew it was time to apparate, but before she had time to really think about it George had grabbed her by the hand and twisted to his left taking them to wherever he planned the next part of the date being._

_And all Hermione could think about as this happened was_ 'why does his hand make me feel like I've got electricity bolts running through me'?

_--X--_

They quickly reached their destination and once Hermione had taken in her full surroundings she couldn't help but let out a giggle .... _(Wait, giggling!)_

"You've taken me to a pub ... called 'the witches' oh how ironic you idiot"

George laughed, pulling her towards said pub. "I knew you'd find it funny, I went past this place once and I thought that I had to come and see the inside some time, isn't it hilarious what these muggles can come up with".

Hermione stopped in front of the door with a funny look on her face. "So, let me get this straight, what you're saying is that you have no idea what the locals are like or how good the food is here you just decided to take me here because you thought the name was funny".

George ducked his head apologetically with a blush forming on his cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but find this incredibly cute and so she decided to be bold. Stepping forward she gave George a quick kiss on the cheek, went to open the door and said laughingly.

"Well, you better just hope that this place is good otherwise in going to have to never talk to you again you great mongoose".

Stepping forward she tugged on his arm and entered the pub hearing his infectious laughter following her.

Looking around she let out a sigh of relief, pubs could be very hit and miss in terms of the people who went there and such, but thankfully this one seemed to be very homely. The place was half full with people gathered around the bar area and half of the tables filled up. And somewhere in the pub she could hear the click clack of a pool game being played and the loud jovial laughter that came with it.

Looking around Hermione spotted a table in one of the corners, that allowed them to have some privacy but they were still able to take in the atmosphere, and quickly dragged George towards it swiftly taking off her coat to hang over the back of the chair and dropping her bags onto the floor underneath the table.

It was then that she realised that although George had followed her he had not said one word since they had entered the place. Finding this weird Hermione turned around to look at him and soon had a large grin on her face.

George looked like he was going to burst, his eyes kept flickering from one garish Christmas decoration too another and it seemed like he was just taking in the general atmosphere.

"Having fun there George?" Hermione joked snapping him out of his gaze. He quickly turned around nodding his head enthusiastically.

"See, I knew this was a great idea Hermione this place is amazing. Aren't these muggle decorations just novel". At this point Hermione was very glad that she picked a place that was slightly away from everyone else because she could just imagine the bemused looks on people's faces as they heard George's babbling. "There you where taking the piss, when really it was an amazing choice, don't you just love me? I think I'll come back here another time, wouldn't that be great? Oh aren't I amazing?"

All Hermione could do once George was finished with what he was saying was burst into a fit of laughter and fall down into her chair heavily. George followed suit laughing along with her.

"Well". Hermione said, once she'd finished laughing. "The test isn't over yet George we still have to see if the food is any good, it's all well that this place is nice but I'll make sure that everyone considers you a failure if the food isn't any good".

George glared at her good humouredly and said lowly. "Bring it on Hermione".

--X—

It turned out that the food was also of an above reasonale quality, it was no five star restaurant but on a cold day like this it was just what was needed.

Apart from stopping occaissionally to eat their food the conversation flowed all night and George was even able to convince Hermione to teach him how to play pool. Which was pointless really because Hermione was terrible at the game and knew barely any of it's rules.

However, no matter how badly either of them were at pool there was not one moment when either of them wanted the date to end. George had even managed to make friends with a few of the locals, they all found him interestingly weird, the fact that almost everything seemed to eternally surprise and entertain George endeared everyone, including a very smitten Hermione.

And so when the date came to an end and the pub was slowly emptying neither George nor Hermione wanted to be the one to suggest leaving. However, George needed to get to the shop especially early in the morning to do inventory so, very reluctantly at 11:15pm he brought the date to an end.

George slowly walked Hermione to an area where they would not be seen apparating, and then with a twist and a popping noise Hermione and George found themselves outside Hermione's appartment building.

"Well." George said hesitently. "Would you ..err ... like me to walk you up."

Hermione grinned at the obvious nervousness George had and replied back.

"I'd love you to George. Thanks."

George just smiled and kept a hold of Hermione's hand, walking his way towards Hermiones appartment. They walked siliently and while they did Hermione's brain was working in overtime. The feeling of her hand in George's was amazingly confortable but she was also nervous at what was going to happen when George dropped her off at her door.

What should she say, what should she do. The night had been comfortable and easy and there had been no problem talking. But now Hermione felt like she had a massive rock in her throat, stopping her from saying anything intelligable.

Finally they got to Hermione's door and silently George pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"I really had a great time tonight". Hermione said into George's shoulder.

"Me too Hermione" George replied back sniffing her hair.

... Wait George was sniffing her hair?

"Did you just sniff my Hair George?" Hermione questioned, voicing her thoughts.

Immediatley a blush spread rapidly on george stretching from his cheecks to the tips of his ears.

"What? ... er ... no ... of course not ... why would you say that ... utterly ridiculous ... silly question ..."

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing leaving George standing there sheepishly grinning with the blush still on his cheeks.

Finally feeling bold now that the ice was broken Hermione pulled George towards her so that she was stabding on her tip toes and he was looking down, their noses touching. For a moment they looked into each others eyes, Hermione had never understood why couples had done this, seeing her friends like this she had allways thought it was incredibly cheesy. But here she was, and she was loving it.

Slowly George leaned forwards and placed his lips onto Hermione's gently crushing himself to her so that she ended up resting against her door. The kiss was passionate but gentle and Hermione couldn't help but feel completelely giddy. It felt like forever and no time at all before they slowly pulled away from each other again, both of them smilingg like cheshire cats.

"So ..." George said breathily then clearing his throat. "I will definitely be seeing you soon then?"

Hermione smiled back enthusiastically and replied back. "Of course, just don't leave it too long."

Nodding, George started to back away from her slowly towards the exit, never taking his eyes away from hers and hist massive grin permanently plastered on his face.

Hermione waited until George had definitely left and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. Turning around with her smile still on her face she fumbled getting the door open.

When she finally did get the door open Hermione allowed herself to have a little happy dance and then sat her self down on her sofa reliving the whole day over again in her mind

* * *

A/N:So, what do you think. I'd really apreciate any review or input

Caio

P.S sorry if this is the second time you are seeing this when I came back a bit this chapter wasn't here anymore so ...


End file.
